


My only love

by CinnamonEevee20020 (orphan_account)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Chickens, F/M, Food Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CinnamonEevee20020
Summary: After you steal a chicken Geralt is sent by the gluttonous lord Dimitri to come after you. You are  willing to fight and die so you could have food in your belly  but it wasn't long before you found yourself smitten by the young Witcher .
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 5





	My only love

Geralt couldn't believe want he was hearing some fat lord who been hogging all the food after a famine hit the land and lord Dimitri wanted Geralt to kill some random woman because she was hungry and stole a chicken.

"So let me get this straight said Geralt you want me to kill some poor peasant woman because she was starving and stole one of your chickens .

"It was a valuable chicken said lord Dimitri and that she had no right to take it. 

Showing Geralt the wanted dead or alive poster. Geralt saw the young girl on the poster she was a fair maiden .

"50 coins I give for bringing her in alive said lord Dimitri.


End file.
